Abdication
by Lou96
Summary: Dix ans après Révélation , Alice est rattrapée par son passé...
1. Prologue : Gabriel

OoOoO

_Auteur : **Lou**_

_Disclaimer : basé sur la quadrilogie **Twilight**, de Stephenie Meyer. _

_Merci de ne pas plagier mon œuvre. Toute ressemblance à une fanfiction déjà existante ne serait que coïncidence. _

OoOoO

**Dix ans après Breaking Dawn **(Révélation)**, Alice est rattrapée par son passé... **

OoOoO

_Merci de laisser des **reviews**: ce n'est pas très long à taper, et ça motive toujours de savoir qu'il y a quelqu'un pour vous lire et vous signaler vos erreurs. _

OoOoO

**_Enjoy !_**

OoOoO

**Prologue - Gabriel**

C'était bien elle.

Je ne l'avais pas vue depuis presque une centaine d'années, et pourtant c'était bien elle.

Elle avait changé, certes. Sa voix était devenue plus flûtée, son visage plus pâle, ses dents plus régulières et ses cheveux plus courts, mais c'était elle.

Je l'aurais reconnue n'importe où, n'importe quand.

Toutes ces années, je n'avais vécu que pour elle. L'espoir de son existence était ma seule raison de survivre.

Vivre pour revoir son visage une dernière et ultime fois.

Maintenant qu'elle était là, qu'allais-je bien pouvoir faire ?


	2. Chapitre 1 : Alice

─ Jazz, chéri, tu peux monter deux secondes ? lançai-je.

Un centième de seconde plus tard, il était là.

─ Quoi ? demanda-t-il.

─ J'ai besoin d'un avis masculin, répliquai-je. Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ?

Jasper regarda un instant ce qui était étalé sur la table, l'air perplexe.

─ Euh... Je suis censé dire quoi ? finit-il par dire.

Je soupirai.

─ Ton avis ! réclamai-je.

─ Et bien, ce sont de très jolies... serviettes en papier. C'est... rose.

─ Y a-t-il un problème avec le rose ? m'inquiétai-je.

─ Aucun, affirma-t-il précipitamment – et même un peu trop précipitamment, si vous voulez mon avis.

─ Oui, mais laquelle tu préfères ? m'impatientai-je.

─ Ce sont exactement les mêmes !

Ces hommes... Aucune éducation, il fallait tout leur apprendre.

─ La _bordure_, Jazz. La bordure.

Je désignai du doigt les pourtours des serviettes.

─ Un tour ondulé, comme ça (ma main suivit les lignes irrégulières des contours), ou droit ?

─ Ah. Hmm... Ce n'est pas à la mariée qu'il faut demander ça, par hasard ?

─ Elle est partie chasser avec Jacob, expliquai-je. Pff, quelle plaie, ce fichu mariage...

─ Menteuse ! rigola Jasper.

─ Moi ??? m'insurgeai-je.

─ Oui, toi, sourit-il. Tu es surexcitée par tout ce bataclan. Reconnais-le : tu adores ça.

Jasper me connaissait si bien que je ne pris même pas la peine de nier. Je me contentai d'afficher un petit sourire mutin.

─ Nessie se marie. Notre petite Nessie... soupirai-je. Elle a à peine onze ans, et la voilà future mariée ! Tu y crois, toi ?

─ J'avais du mal la première fois que tu m'en as parlé, mais passés les trente millions de fois où tu me l'as répété, ça a fini par rentrer, se moqua-t-il.

Je lui tirai la langue.

─ Celui d'Edward et Bella était parfait, tu l'as dit toi-même !

─ Et ton idée de fourrer de la lingerie coquine dans leur valise a très, très bien tournée, rajouta-t-il, sarcastique.

─ Peut-être qu'on a eu _un peu _peur, mais seulement _au début_. Après, on était bien contents d'avoir Renesmée à la maison. Et puis, selon Carlisle, elle a sûrement été conçue _la première fois_, me justifiai-je.

Parce qu'il est vrai que je m'étais sentie coupable, et pas qu'un peu, quand Bella était rentrée à la maison enceinte, squelettique et épuisée.

Mais c'était du passé. Aujourd'hui, notre vie était parfaite. Et dans quelques jours, notre famille s'agrandirait encore avec l'arrivée de Jacob Black, loup-garou de son état, dans notre vie.

─ En parlant de ça, je me demande à quoi ressembleront les enfants de Nessie...

T'imagines, Alice ? Un mix vampire, loup-garou et humain ? Ça...

─ L'avenir nous le dira ! m'exclamai-je en lui coupant la parole d'un baiser. Et en attendant, aide-moi pour ces fichues serviettes !

─ Hmm... Droit.

─ Super ! Je... commençai-je en sautant déjà d'excitation.

─ Mais pas rose ! m'interrompit-il, me cassant net mon élan.

Je me figeai sur place, avant de tourner lentement la tête vers lui, vexée.

─ Quoi ? C'est quoi le problème avec le rose ?

─ Ben... hésita-t-il.

─ Crache le morceau ! lui ordonnai-je.

─ C'est un peu pour les filles, lâcha-t-il. Oh, oh !

─ Quoi encore ?!! fulminai-je.

─ Tu es en colère. Je le sens.

─ Non ! Pas du tout !!!

Il eut un sourire peu convaincu – et absolument horripilant.

─ Le rose est de plus en plus porté par les garçons. Et puis c'est le grand jour de Nessie, pas celui de Jacob ! Enfin, aussi, mais Renesmée compte plus ! protestai-je.

Jasper sourit puis m'enlaça. Je plissai les yeux puis sursautai.

* * *

_« Esmée, tu viens m'aider pour la table ? demandé-je._

_─ Bien sûr, ma chérie, je mets où les serviettes ? » me lance-t-elle, un tas de celles-ci dans sa main._

_

* * *

  
_

Je repris mes esprits avec une moue triomphante.

─ Les serviettes seront roses ! affirmai-je à Jasper.

─ Tu gagnes toujours, de toute façon, admit-il tranquillement en m'embrassant.

─ Hmm, hmm, réussis-je à marmonner, scotchée à ses lèvres.

Sentant mon corps fondre et sachant que je ne tiendrais pas plus longtemps, je m'agrippai inutilement à ses épaules, et j'enroulai mes jambes autour de sa taille tandis, qu'ivre de désir, il m'entraînait à toute vitesse à l'étage supérieur.

* * *

**Note : "demandé-je" n'est pas une faute.C'est bien du présent, on le trouve dans certains textes, même si cette forme se fait de plus en plus rare. Copier-coller : **

**Quand le verbe, à la 1re personne du singulier du présent de l'indicatif ou de l'imparfait du subjonctif, se termine par la lettre e et qu'il est suivi du pronom sujet inversé je, le e final du verbe se change en é.**

**Dansé-je aussi bien que lui ? **  
**La séquence Danse-je… est difficile à prononcer ; pour faciliter la prononciation, danse devient dansé. Il ne faut pas confondre cette forme avec le passé simple, qui se termine en -ai : Dansai-je bien hier ?**

**Je danserai aussi bien que lui, dussé-je danser dix heures par jour. **  
**La séquence dusse-je… se prononce mal ; pour faciliter la prononciation, dusse devient dussé. Dans cet emploi, le verbe revêt une valeur de conditionnel ; on pourrait reformuler la phrase de la façon suivante : Je danserai aussi bien que lui, même si je dois danser dix heures par jour.**


	3. Chapitre 2 : Gabriel

─ Gabriel ?

Je me tournai vers mon interlocuteur. Le directeur de la clinique me regardait, l'air soucieux.

─ Oui ?

─ Vous êtes là depuis vingt-neuf heures.

─ Et donc ?

Je ne pris conscience de mon erreur que quelques secondes après avoir prononcé ma phrase, en remarquant son expression étonnée.

Je ne rentrais chez moi que quelques heures par jour, ou par nuit, histoire de donner l'illusion. Parce qu'après vingt-neuf heures, quelqu'un de « normal » a besoin de dormir.

─ C'est mon métier, me rattrapai-je aussitôt. Il est normal que je m'occupe de mes patients.

─ Rentrez chez vous, Smith, m'ordonna-t-il. Immédiatement.

A mon grand soulagement, une interne débarqua dans la pièce.

─ Monsieur Smith ?

Je la reconnus immédiatement.

A chaque fois que je la regardais, ses longs cheveux noirs, ses yeux en amande et son grand front lisse me rendaient nostalgique. Elle _lui _ressemblait tellement.

Je la soupçonnais d'avoir un faible pour moi, mais il ne me serait jamais venu à l'idée d'en profiter. Car malgré sa ressemblance avec _elle_, ce n'était pas _elle. _

─ Oui, Amelia ?

─ On aurait besoin de vous dans la chambre 17.

─ Oh.

La chambre 17. La chambre de cet asile que je redoutais le plus. Ou plutôt, son occupante.

─ Dawn a encore une crise ? devinai-je.

Amelia hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment, l'air un peu gênée.

─ Vous m'excusez, Monsieur ? lançai-je au directeur.

Il se contenta de secouer la tête en soupirant.

Remerciant d'un signe de tête Amelia, je partis pour la 17. Si je n'avais pas su où elle se trouvait, les cris qui retentissaient dans tout l'établissement m'y auraient guidé.

Je poussai la porte pour y découvrir l'habituel triste spectacle.

Dawn était arrivée ici un mois auparavant. Délire paranoïaque, disait le diagnostic des spécialistes.

Dès le début, j'avais senti quelque chose de... _différent_, chez elle. Cette adolescente _savait_. Elle savait des tas de choses que des tas de gens n'auraient jamais imaginés.

Quand on est comme je suis, on apprend vite à croire au surnaturel. Mais les autres... les autres doutent. Et quand ils voient quelqu'un qui voit mieux qu'eux, ils prennent peur et ils les font enfermer.

Dawn n'avait que quinze ans, et ses parents l'avaient clôturée dans un hôpital psychiatrique pour ne pas avoir à s'en occuper.

Elle était malheureuse, ici. Selon moi, la meilleure solution aurait été de l'amener dans une maison à la campagne, au calme.

En lui prodiguant les soins nécessaires, loin de cet endroit, je savais que Dawn pourrait guérir.

Malheureusement, je n'étais pas assez haut placé pour pouvoir faire quelque chose pour elle.

Dawn était là, ceinturée par deux infirmiers, et hurlait à plein poumons ce qu'elle hurlait d'habitude.

─ _Ils sont là !!! Ils nous cernent !!! Vous ne comprenez pas, vous ne comprenez pas !!! LUI !!!_ fit-elle en me montrant du doigt quand elle me vit. _Il en est !!! Demandez-lui !!! Il vous dira que je ne suis pas folle !!! Il vous le dira !!! Il sait qu'ils existent !!! Qu'ils veulent TOUS notre mort !!! _

─ Mais je suis un gentil, Dawn, tu te rappelles ? dis-je.

J'avais l'impression de répéter une pièce de théâtre. A chaque fois, les mêmes dialogues, les mêmes gestes.

Ce n'était pas... humain. C'était machinal, mécanique. J'étais comme une carte musicale. La question étant, quand mes piles s'arrêteront-elles ?

Dawn se calma aussitôt. Une phrase magique prononcée par un gentil docteur, et le malheur s'en allait. Du moins en surface.

Je m'approchai doucement et lui caressai doucement ses cheveux blonds. Mécanique. Elle s'effondra dans mes bras en pleurant. Machinal.

─ Mais ils sont là, murmura-t-elle à mon oreille. Ils sont là, et le Monde n'est pas ce qu'il paraît être.

Je regardai par-dessus son épaule. Mes collègues étaient partis.

Alors pour la première fois, au lieu de me taire, je lui dis la vérité.

─ Je sais, lui soufflai-je donc. Je sais, ma puce.

Et tandis que ses larmes mouillaient ma blouse blanche, je songeai qu'effectivement, je le savais. Je le savais même trop pour mon bien.


	4. Chapitre 3 : Alice

─ Beurk. Je suis grosse, là dedans, se plaignit Nessie.

Pour toute réplique, je lui adressai un grand sourire.

Nous étions en train de procéder au premier essayage de sa tenue du grand jour.

Rosalie avait relevé ses cheveux, du blond-roux de ceux de mon frère, dégageant sa nuque et laissant quelques mèches voler en liberté à l'aide de barrettes ornées de saphir – qu'elle avait héritées de sa mère. Elle n'avait pas de maquillage – elle n'en avait pas besoin –, et ses beaux yeux chocolat étaient mis en valeur par ses cils naturellement longs et épais. Ses joues légèrement roses tranchaient sur son teint ivoire, et des pierres précieuses scintillaient à ses oreilles. Un luxueux anneau tout en or blanc et diamants, à la fois sobre et somptueux, brillait à son annulaire – une bagatelle qui devait avoisiner les deux mille dollars. Sa robe ballerine en mousseline blanche, à fines bretelles brodées, avec son buste, finement drapé et orné de broderies sur le décolleté et le bas du bustier, et sa jupe recouverte de plusieurs couches de tulle, était tout simplement irréprochable. Elle suivait les courbes voluptueuses de sa silhouette comme si elle avait été faite sur mesure – ce qui, bien sûr, était le cas.

C'était une mariée absolument magnifique.

Ce que je ne manquai pas de lui dire.

─ Non, je suis ridicule !

─ Nessie, tu n'es _jamais _ridicule. Toutes les humaines tueraient pour te ressembler, et tu le sais très bien. Alors tais-toi.

Elle fit une moue contrariée.

─ Renesmée, j'ai consacré nuits et jours à l'organisation de ton mariage, sans jamais dormir, manger, ou même aller aux toilettes ! Alors tu pourrais au moins faire semblant d'être reconnaissante !

─ Alice, tu n'as pas besoin de manger, de dormir et d'aller aux toilettes, rit-elle.

─ C'est vrai, mais ce n'est pas une raison ! trépignai-je. Et puis, regarde mes yeux !

─ Quoi, tes yeux ?

Dieu sait à quel point j'aimais ma nièce, mais elle était longue à la détente.

─ Ils sont de quelle couleur ? soupirai-je.

─ Noirs, et alors ? Ça te va bien, les yeux noirs. Tu devrais les laisser ainsi tout le temps, me conseilla-t-elle, en essayant de prendre un air innocent.

─ Bon, j'abandonne. Enlève-moi cette fichue robe – qui, soit dit en passant, te va merveilleusement bien – et va faire joujou ailleurs.

Elle ne fit que ronchonner à voix basse.

─ Bon, lançai-je. Si tu veux un autre avis que le mien, on va avoir un autre avis. Vous pouvez monter trente secondes ? dis-je sans prendre la peine d'élever la voix. Non, Jacob, pas toi !

Aussitôt, Esmée, Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Edward et Bella débarquèrent dans la pièce.

─ Bon sang, Renesmée Cullen ! s'exclama Edward.

─ Quoi ? fit-elle, affolée. Oh, tu vois, je savais que j'étais atroce, Alice !

─ Non ! Tu es juste... superbe. Sublime. Merveilleuse. A tomber par terre, affirma son père.

Nessie rosit de plaisir, tout en s'efforçant de le cacher.

─ Tu dis ça parce que je suis ta fille.

─ Cette accusation est tellement ridicule que je ne prendrai même pas la peine de répondre.

Elle se tourna vers Bella, qui confirma l'affirmation de son père, l'air émerveillé. Rosalie lui avoua en riant qu'elle était jalouse, et tous les autres s'accordèrent à dire qu'elle était parfaite.

─ Bon, c'est toujours ça de réglé. Enlève-moi tout cet attirail et viens chasser avec moi, ordonnai-je.

─ Oh, je viens avec vous, dit Emmett.

─ C'est hors de question ! Je veux avoir une conversation entre filles avec ma nièce.

─ Et nous, alors ? ronchonna Bella en désignant du menton Rose.

─ Vous, vous restez ici. Je veux lui parler _en privé_. Toi, rejoins-moi en bas, rajoutai-je en direction de Nessie.

J'allai m'asseoir sur le canapé du salon, et attrapant la télécommande, je mis la chaîne des clips musicaux.

Jacob avait demandé Nessie en mariage trois mois auparavant, cinq ans après le début de leur relation. Quand on a l'éternité, pourquoi se presser, après tout ?

Evidemment, elle avait accepté, tout sourire et fossettes. Après tout, elle était amoureuse de Jacob depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Et ça avait toujours été un couple heureux.

Brr... Un couple qui me rendait totalement aveugle. Agaçant. Très agaçant. Je ne pouvais visualiser que ceux d'une espèce dont j'avais fait, ou dont je faisais partie – les humains et les vampires.

─ _AAARRRGGGHHH_ _!!!_ hurla soudain une voix, à l'étage.

Nessie se précipita dans le salon en sous-vêtements, sans arrêter de crier.

─ Quoi ? râlai-je.

─ Pas Lady Gaga, je t'en supplie ! Coupe le son !

─ Pas tant que tu n'auras pas admis que tu es splendide, dans cette robe.

─ Humph... !

─ Ce n'est pas compliqué ! Répète après moi : « Je suis splendide dans cette robe, Tantine adorée que j'aime ! »

Silence.

─ Let's play a love game, play a love game... commençai-je à chantonner.

─ NON !!! Arrête !!! J'adore ma robe !!! Je suis sublime ! Je fais tomber les gens comme des mouches !!! Mais s'il te plaît, coupe cette musique !

J'obtempérai en soupirant, puis je lui tapotai la tête.

─ C'est bien. Mais tu sais quoi ?

─ Quoi ?

─ Tu es en culotte. Et ton soutien-gorge est délavé.

Renesmée vira au rouge tomate.

─ Va t'habiller, chérie. Après, on va discuter toutes les deux.

Je la regardai s'éloigner en silence.

Le mariage de Renesmée serait parfait.

J'en étais certaine.


	5. Chapitre 4 : Gabriel

─ Vous sentez bon, finit par marmonner Dawn.

─ Merci, ris-je. Ça va mieux ?

Dawn s'écarta de moi en rougissant, honteuse de s'être laissée aller à un instant de faiblesse. – Car elle était parfaitement « normale » presque tout le temps. Seulement, parfois, elle avait des... crises.

─ Oh... oui.

Je m'assis sur le canapé et tapotai le tissu à côté de moi pour l'inviter à me rejoindre.

─ Qu'est-ce que vous avez ? me demanda-t-elle. Vous avez l'air tout triste.

Elle réfléchit un instant.

─ D'ailleurs, quand j'y repense, vous avez tout le temps l'air tout triste. Seulement, je viens seulement de m'en rendre compte. Je ne vous vois pas souvent. Après tout, vous êtes _l'un deux_, rajouta-t-elle en prenant des airs de conspiratrice.

J'acquiesçai distraitement. Je n'avais plus envie de me battre, soudain. J'avais envie de me _confier _à cette adolescente.

Ce n'était pas naturel.

_Tu es en train de te faire hypnotiser, ou un truc du style, Gab'. _

Je n'avais pas envie d'écouter la voix. Je voulais écouter Dawn.

─ Racontez-moi, me demanda-t-elle gentiment. Dites-moi ce qui vous tracasse.

─ C'est... c'est une femme.

─ Oh. Vous l'aimez ?

Elle était directe. Trop, peut-être. Mais j'avais _besoin _de lui raconter.

Sûrement trop pour mon bien.

─ Oui.

─ Et elle ?

─ Je n'en sais rien. Ou peut-être. Oui, je crois qu'elle m'a aimé... à une époque.

─ Vous l'avez rencontrée comment ?

─ A l'hôpital.

─ Oh, c'était un médecin, comme vous ?

Dawn me regardait, les yeux pleins d'une curiosité enfantine. Elle ne semblait pas consciente de l'effet qu'elle avait sur moi.

─ Non. Elle était malade.

─ Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait ?

─ Des hallucinations, soupirai-je. Mais je n'y croyais pas. Je crois qu'en fait... C'est assez dur à croire...

─ Allez-y. Je ne suis plus à ça près.

─ Eh bien... Je crois qu'elle voyait l'avenir.

─ L'avenir ? Vous voulez dire qu'elle avait des prémonitions ?

─ Oui, c'est ça.

Ses grands yeux gris s'ouvrirent sous l'effet de l'étonnement. Silence.

─ Je croyais que ce n'était que dans _Charmed_, finit-elle par avouer.

Cela me fit rire.

─ Eh bien non, je ne crois pas que ce soit juste dans _Charmed_, rigolai-je. D'ailleurs, je ne pense pas que Mary était une sorcière.

─ Mary ?

─ C'était son prénom.

─ Et pourquoi êtes-vous tombé amoureux de... Mary ?

─ Je ne sais pas. Ça ne se commande pas. C'est vrai que je me suis posé la question, à l'époque. Pourquoi elle, ici, maintenant ? Pourquoi moi ? Mais elle était mon oxygène... La voir chassait tous mes doutes, toutes mes peurs. C'était elle, là-bas, maintenant. Tout simplement. Sa présence dans ma vie frôlait l'évidence, à mes yeux. Comme si je n'étais né que pour la rencontrer. Tu comprends ?

─ Je crois.

Elle resta silencieuse un instant, pensive. Sans que ni elle ni moi ne nous en aperçusses, elle avait appuyé sa tête contre mon épaule, comme un enfant quand on lui raconte une histoire. Elle se redressa, gênée.

─ Mais alors... pourquoi parlez-vous d'elle au passé ?

─ Parce qu'elle est... partie.

─ Partie ? releva-t-elle. Où ?

─ Je ne sais pas non plus. Je n'ai plus jamais eu de nouvelles.

─ Pourquoi ?

─ Eh bien, elle a... changé. _Je _l'ai changé.

─ Et c'est une mauvaise chose ?

─ J'imagine. Sinon elle ne serait pas partie, pas vrai ?

Ma voix se faisait désespérée. Je m'efforçai de me reprendre.

─ Vous avez été malheureux, après, non ? devina-t-elle.

─ Est-ce qu'un arbre qui tombe dans la forêt fait du bruit s'il n'y a personne pour l'entendre ? marmonnai-je.

─ Il n'y avait peut-être personne pour l'entendre, chuchota-t-elle, mais je crois que votre arbre faisait du bruit quand même...


	6. Chapitre 5 : Alice

Renesmée me regarda d'un air choqué.

─ Absolument pas !

─ Nessie chérie..., soupirai-je. Pas la peine de mentir. Pas à _moi_.

─ Mais je ne mens pas, Alice !

Bon sang, qu'elle était entêtée !

─ Oh, arrête ! Regarde !

Je me jetai sur elle pour lui arracher son débardeur ; il se déchira en deux sous ses cris indignés, et elle se couvrit la poitrine en croisant ses bras dessus.

─ Alice !

─ Mais regarde ! _Regarde ! _

Je fis un geste éloquent vers son ventre.

─ Regarde cette bosse ! Regarde cette _foutue bosse _! Je n'ai vu que ça, quand on procédait à l'essayage de ta robe, enfin !

Elle baissa les yeux vers son abdomen avec un hoquet. La proéminence était subtile, mais bien visible.

─ Mais... C'est impossible.

─ Et pourquoi ? Tu es vierge peut-être, hein ? C'est ça, ouais. La Vierge Renesmée : on va fonder une religion ! Génial ! Absolument, merveilleusement, fabuleusement, sublimement génial, mon cœur ! Enfin voyons, ne te fiches pas de moi !

─ Oh, Alice... je... je..., balbutia-t-elle en cherchant ses mots. Pff... euh... Ça ne veut rien dire. Rien du tout.

Elle me regarda, rougit violemment et détourna la tête.

─ Quand ?

─ Je...

─ La vérité ! ordonnai-je.

─ Oh, y a longtemps. Aucun risque. Et une seule fois !

─ _Quand ?_ insistai-je.

Si elle croyait pouvoir s'en sortir comme ça, elle rêvait !

─ Il y a quelques mois.

─ Hum, hum ! me raclai-je la gorge.

─ Bon, d'accord, quelques semaines... pendant que vous étiez en boîte. Qu'est-ce que ça change, enfin ?

─ Ça change que tu es _en cloque_, voilà ce que ça change !

Elle s'affala sur un tronc d'arbre couché au sol et enfouit sa tête entre ses mains.

─ Oh, non...

─ Ecoute. Je ne veux pas savoir pourquoi ou comment – même si la réponse à cette dernière question n'est que trop claire dans mon esprit. Je veux juste que tu ouvres les yeux, ma chérie ! Je t'aime, et tu le sais. Je t'aime si fort, mais... Mais tu es censée pouvoir me parler de ce genre de choses !

─ Mais je ne savais pas !

─ Pff...

─ Oh mon Dieu ! Je vais être maman ! Ce... Ce sera sûrement... sûrement une belle petite fille avec les grands yeux noirs de Jacob... fit-elle, les yeux dans le vague. Et ses magnifiques lèvres...

Beurk. Je pouvais presque la voir baver, la langue sortie.

─ J'ai pas besoin d'entendre tes fantasmes, tu sais, bougonnai-je.

─ Oh, désolée, rougit-elle.

Elle se mit se frotter mécaniquement les bras ; elle n'avait pas froid – en vu de sa température élevée, cela lui était impossible –, mais je la connaissais si bien que je savais que c'était sa pudeur qui contrôlait le geste.

─ Bon, dis-je en retirant ma veste. Tiens, rajoutai-je en lui lançant. Je te rachèterai un débardeur.

─ De toute façon, est-ce que j'ai déjà porté deux fois la même fringue ? soupira-t-elle. Oh, Alice ! s'exclama-t-elle en se jetant dans mes bras.

J'aimais quand elle faisait ça. Sa chaleur semblait presque... réchauffer mon cœur. Si cela avait été possible, s'entend.

─ Quoi, « Alice » ? Je ne peux rien faire pour toi. Tu as presque onze ans, et tu vas avoir un bébé. C'est comme ça.

─ C'n'est peut-être pas une si mauvaise chose..., finit-elle par dire au bout d'un long silence. Carlisle en arrière-grand-père, rigola-t-elle.

Soudain, je me laissai tomber par terre en gémissant.

─ Quoi ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

─ Je... je viens de réaliser quelque chose... murmurai-je d'un air triste.

─ Quoi ???

─ Je vais être grand-tante...

Elle sourit.

─ Je sais, c'est génial.

─ _Noooooonnnnnn... !!!!!! _pleurnichai-je.

─ Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Alice ? Tu as vu la tête que tu fais ?

─..._oooooonnnnnn_...

─ Dis-moi !

─ _... oooooonnnnnn..._

─ Une apocalypse se prépare ? C'est ça, hein ? s'affola-t-elle.

─ ..._ooonnn ! Je_... Presque... En tout cas, c'est apocalypticodramatique...

─ Explique, à la fin ! s'emporta-t-elle, à mi-chemin entre l'angoisse et la colère.

─ Si je vais être grand-tante, alors... je vais être_ viiieeeiiillleeeuuuh ! _

**OoOoO**

**Vous voulez la suite ? J'attends vos reviews ! **

**OoOoo**_  
_


	7. Chapitre 6 : Gabriel

Quelques heures plus tard, je m'assis sur le canapé-lit – que je ne dépliais jamais – qui encombrait inutilement un coin de mon petit studio.

Dawn faisait resurgir en moi des choses que j'aurai voulu oublier depuis longtemps. Mais j'avais une bonne mémoire. _Trop_ bonne.

Je me rappelais encore du dernier jour de mon ancienne existence, l'heureuse. Le premier jour du reste de ma vie...

* * *

**« Tu es sûre ? Sûre et certaine ? m'enquis-je.**

**─ Oh, arrête à la fin. Oui, je suis sûre, s'impatiente Mary. Tu sais qu'on n'a pas le choix... Et puis... Je n'attends que ça, depuis toujours.**

**─ Ce sera la fin de ta vie... »**

**Mary me regarde, et je lis de la colère dans ses yeux.**

**« _Quelle _vie, Gab' ? Je suis quoi, au juste ? Une folle dans un hôpital psychiatrique ? Je n'en veux pas, de cette vie, tu m'entends !!?**

**─ Je comprends, Mary. Mais il faut que tu prennes conscience de...**

**─ Du fait que je suis en train de prendre un ticket avec toi pour l'éternité ? me coupe-t-elle, furieuse. Je le sais, ça. Et rien ne peut me combler plus. »**

**La colère se change en amour. Je veux me noyer dans ces yeux-là, et pour _toujours_. Ces magnifiques yeux bleus...**

**« Je pensais surtout au fait que tu renonçais à ta famille.**

**─ Ma famille ? Parlons-en, tiens ! raille-t-elle. Une sœur pourrie gâtée, capricieuse et mauvaise que je déteste, son imbécile de mari et mon père, ce vieil avare qui ne trouve du fric que pour son vin et ma superficielle frangine !**

**─ Mais...**

**─ Mais quoi, Gabriel ? Je renonce à quoi ? À me faire dévorer par James, à te perdre ? À quoi ? Cela te dérange donc à ce point-là, que je t'aime ? Je m'en fiche, si tu ne veux pas me transformer, autant aller me jeter direct dans les bras de mon Jamie chéri ! »**

**Elle veut partir, je la retiens. Elle frissonne au contact de ma peau froide.**

**« Mary, je...**

**─ Une existence sans toi n'est pas concevable, Gabriel ! » rétorque-t-elle en attrapant mon visage entre ses mains.**

**Ses mains sont douces sur ma peau dure.**

**Je suis tout ce qu'elle devrait détester, et pourtant elle est là. Alors je me déteste pour deux, je me déteste de l'aimer, je me déteste de rester planté là au lieu de la laisser m'oublier, je me déteste de ne pouvoir lui offrir qu'une vie aussi merdique. Et je la déteste, aussi, je la déteste de me rendre si faible et dépendant, m'obligeant à être son esclave, l'esclave de ses gestes, de son odeur, de sa voix.**

**Mary m'embrasse, elle embrasse mes paupières, le coin de mes lèvres, ma pommette, mon cou, elle m'embrasse comme si sa vie en dépendait, et j'ai soif d'elle, j'ai soif de son corps, de son sang, de son âme si fragile.**

**Je descends mes mains le long de ses reins, et elle se plaque contre moi. Elle enroule ses jambes autour de ma taille, elle s'adosse au mur et je colle mes mains contre son dos brûlant. Elle s'abandonne à moi, car ce n'est qu'une humaine, tellement innocente, tellement naïve. Elle ne sait pas, ou plutôt refuse de savoir que je suis dangereux pour elle. Alors elle est là, avec moi.**

**Je me dis que je pourrais mourir maintenant, que je pourrais mourir parfaitement heureux. Je me dis que je pourrais la boire, la boire jusqu'à ce que ce corps m'appartienne, que ce corps soit mien, que je puisse presser ce corps comme un citron. Je m'imagine déjà goûtant son jus, je m'imagine le savourer, je m'imagine vider la veine qu palpite frénétiquement sur son cou délicat et bronzé.**

**Je suis là, dans une chambre d'hôtel miteuse, à me dire à quel point je l'aime et à quel point je voudrais qu'elle meure.**

**Je ne prends pas compte de ces pensées contradictoires. J'ai l'habitude. C'est _elle _qui m'en donne l'habitude. Avec elle, mon corps pense et mon esprit agit. Mon corps veut la tuer, mon esprit veut l'aimer. Ou est-ce le contraire ?**

**Je n'en sais rien et je m'en fiche. Mary est là, avec moi.**

**Elle lève des yeux suppliants vers moi.**

**« Gabriel... Il le faut, murmure-t-elle.**

**─ Chut..., fais-je en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres roses.**

**─ Qu'est-ce que tu f... », commence-t-elle.**

**Mais elle se tait : mes mains ont déjà saisi son mollet, et mon corps l'entraîne vers le lit déglingué, pendant que mon esprit proteste.**

**Mon esprit, lui, sait que ce n'est pas le bon moment, le bon endroit, le bon contexte.**

**Mais mon corps s'en fiche. Mon corps veut l'aimer, une dernière fois.**

_OoOoO_

_A suivre... _

_... mais j'attends vos reviews ! _

_OoOoO_

_Passez également sur mes autres fictions (cliquez sur mon pseudo en haut à gauche.) Merci. Lou._**  
**


	8. Chapitre 7 : Alice

─ Nessie, tu te dépêches, oui ? hurla Jacob.

─ J'arrive ! Aïe, Alice, tu me fais mal !

─ Je serre, mon cœur. Il le faut, tu es si grosse !

─ Eh ! s'indigna-t-elle.

─ Ben quoi ?

Pour être grosse, elle l'était. Enceinte de trois mois, Renesmée était même _énorme_. Beaucoup trop pour son stade de grossesse.

Mais bon. Un mix loup-garou, vampire, à quoi pouvait-on s'attendre ?

_«Je ne sais pas du tout ce qui se passe », avoue Carlisle._

Mince, c'était quoi, ça ? Il fallait que je me reconcentrasse.

_..._

Et merde.

─ Qu'est-ce que t'as, Alice ? T'es toute crispée.

─ Oh... rien. Tu me rends aveugle, et ça m'énerve. Ne fais pas attention.

Allez, Alice, tu peux y arriver.

_..._

Nada. « Maudits soient les inhumains non vampiriques ! » pestai-je.

─ Cette... foutue... robe... est... trop... petite !!!

Bon sang, j'allais tuer quelqu'un.

─ Mais non, Alice. Il faut juste que...

_Crrraaaaaaccckkk !_

─ ... tu tires.

─ Super conseil, Nessie. Merci. Bon. De toute façon, cette robe est moche.

Je balançais les lambeaux de soie rouge sur le lit.

─ J'ai un truc mieux pour toi. Que dis-tu de...

Je filai dans ma chambre et fouillai dans mon placard. J'envoyai valdinguer à travers la pièce tout morceau de tissu ne comportant pas de froufrous.

─ Aaahhh !!! hurla-t-elle.

─ Ben quoi ?

─ Vire-moi cette _horreur _d'ici !

─ Mais... C'est du Chanel !

─ ...m'en fous ! Colle-moi une étiquette : « _Salut, je m'appelle Pamela / Britney / comme tu veux, _baby» sur le front tant que t'y es !

─ Ça ne fait pas prostituée ! protestai-je.

─ Non, bien sûr que non, je voulais dire que ça fait femme de pasteur. (Il y eut un silence pendant que j'observais la tenue, perplexe.) Mais bien sûr, bêtasse !

─ Eh ho, montre un peu de respect à tes ancêtres, je te prie.

─ J'ai le même âge que toi !

─ Sur ton passeport, ma chère, sur ton foutu _passeport_. J'ai cent ans de plus que toi, alors prosternes-toi, ris-je.

─ Dans quelques siècles, ça ne voudra plus rien dire du tout, bouda-t-elle.

Je soupirai. C'était facile, pour elle. Elle était _née _avec la notion d'éternité. (Si l'on oublie la petite tentative d'assassinat des gros « vilains pas beaux » – comme elle les avait surnommés à l'époque.)

─ Tu sais quoi ? C'est moi qui m'en fous. Tu vas enfiler cette robe et te faire admirer par tout le monde à cette fête, ou...

─ Ou tu quoi ? railla-t-elle.

Mince. Rosalie et Esmée étant sorties, je devrais donc me débrouiller seule.

─ Ou je... (Je m'arrêtai, à court d'imagination.) Ou je te confisque _toutes _tes saisons de _Buffy_ _contre les vampires._

─ Et pourquoi, je te prie ? s'insurgea-t-elle, soudain refroidie.

─ Parce que c'est fourré de préjugés stupides et qu'on nous prend pour des animaux dégoûtants qui se transforment en de vieux machins ridés à tout bout de champ ! Et... et en plus, je ne me suis jamais, _jamais _extirpée d'une tombe. Beuârk !

Je frissonnai rien qu'à l'idée.

_« Totalement inattendu », marmonne Charlie au téléphone, des larmes silencieuses roulant sur ses joues._

Ah j'y étais ! Nom de Dieu, j'y étais !!!

...

Allez, gentil petit esprit, renvoie-moi ça en version longue. Allez !

...

Bon. Je gérerai ça plus tard.

─ Alors ?

─ Bon, d'accord ! Mais Alice...

─ Quoi ?

─ C'est une _baby party. _Pas un défilé de mode.

─ Mais non, regarde, elle est toute meugnonnette, meugnonnette, meugnonnette !

C'était une vraie merveille, noire, elle allait jusqu'au genou dans un taffetas très évasé à cause des mille quantités de tulle en dessous, et elle était cintrée à la taille par une ceinture en strass et restait bustier sur le haut, dégageant les épaules.

─ Tu vas être parfaite.

Elle soupira et commença à s'habiller. Cela lui allait à la perfection, rendant ses boucles cuivre plus flamboyantes, ses yeux plus vifs, ses jambes plus fines. Non qu'elle ne fût pas déjà parfaite avant, bien entendu, mais comme ça, elle l'était encore plus.

Je la regardai en souriant. Un mois plus tôt, quand Nessie avait annoncé sa grossesse aux autres, nous avions décidé de reporter le mariage. Qui voudrait se marier en se servant d'un bouquet pour cacher son ventre ? Et puis comme ça, l'heureux rejeton pourra faire la demoiselle ou le garçon d'honneur.

Je lui avais déjà acheté une tenue. Une pour chaque sexe. Mieux valait être prévoyant.

D'ailleurs, le fœtus avait déjà sa chambre, ses fringues, ses jouets et plus qu'il n'en fallait. Tout était prêt pour l'accueillir.

Et sa vie serait parfaite.


	9. Chapitre 8 : Gabriel

**Mes doigts courent sur le corps de Mary, qui se chauffe doucement au contact de ma peau glacée.**

**« Ouille ! Attention, j'ai un dos sensible, je te rappelle !**

**─ Je suis désolé. »**

**De longues cicatrices se croisent avec des meurtrissures encore à vif sur son dos nu.**

**« Non, c'est rien.**

**─ Je suis désolé », répété-je.**

**C'est moi qui lui ai fait ça.**

**Je pourrais m'excuser toute mon existence, cela ne suffirait jamais.**

**Car tout ça, c'est ma faute. C'est ma faute si j'ai choisi ce métier naze, ce métier qui consiste à faire souffrir des gens encore et encore.**

**Parce que c'est ça, la « médecine des fous ». La flagellation. Les bains d'eau glacée. La compression des ovaires. Et d'autres horreurs.**

**Rien que d'y penser ça me rend malade.**

**J'espère qu'un jour ça évoluera, mais j'avoue que je n'ai guère d'espoir.**

**« Je suis vraiment désolé », répété-je encore en posant mes mains froides sur ses blessures. Elle tremble, mais je vois que ça la soulage. « Désolé ».**

**Mary me regarde en fronçant les sourcils.**

**« Arrête de dire ça, tu deviens lourd. Embrasse-moi, plutôt », ordonne-t-elle.**

**Je ne peux qu'obéir, et je suis les délicates courbes de sa taille avec mes index.**

**« Gab'... N'arrête pas », me supplie-t-elle.**

**D'une main, j'envoie son corset – que la mode, en cette année 1920, était en train d'éjecter de son vocabulaire – par terre. Ce vêtement est ridicule, et Mary n'en a absolument pas besoin. Elle a une taille parfaitement fine, une poitrine parfaitement galbée. C'est une déesse. _Ma _déesse.**

**« Ça va, Gabriel, je te jure. »**

**Elle recommence à m'embrasser, comme pour dire « Je t'aime : n'aie pas peur », et j'ai envie de la croire. Elle s'écarte de moi pour poser sa main sur mon cœur, écoutant son silence, puis elle appuie sa joue contre la mienne. Je respire son odeur d'agrumes, l'odeur de tous mes désirs – _son _odeur. Le feu me monte à la gorge, et ma bouche s'abat férocement sur la sienne. Je sens ses ongles s'enfoncer dans mes épaules, sans toutefois ressentir de douleur. Je happe sa taille entre mes mains, ma bouche effleure son épaule.**

**Elle gémit, par plaisir ou par douleur ? Je n'en ai aucune idée, et n'en ai pas envie. C'est un instant parfait, et je suis trop égoïste pour me soucier d'elle, maintenant.**

**« Je t'aime, murmure-t-elle. Je t'aime », répète-t-elle.**

**Je ne me lasserai jamais de l'entendre me le dire, même si je ne le mérite pas, même si je ne suis pas fait pour elle.**

**─ Comme c'est mignon ! » susurre une voix.**

**Je me retourne pour voir James dans l'encadrement de la porte.**

**Et merde. Mary a monopolisé mes cinq sens – mes _six _sens –, et je ne l'ai pas entendu arriver.**

**Mary geint, et elle remonte le plaid en mauvaise laine sur sa poitrine.**

**James ricane.**

**« J'ai bien aimé l'agent de sécurité, un peu sucré. Merci du tuyau. »**

**Je le fixe.**

**« Tu ferais mieux de partir. Mary n'est pas pour toi, grogné-je.**

**─ Alors pourquoi me l'offrir sur un plateau ? »**

**Je me tourne vers Mary, qui tente de se cacher sous les draps, terrorisée comme une enfant.**

**« Tu ne l'auras pas.**

**─ Tu crois ça ? » raille-t-il.**

**Je m'élance vers lui, les babines retroussées.**

**« Je te tuerais avant que tu puisses la toucher », mens-je.**

**Car je sais, je sais qu'il est plus fort que moi. Je sais que la vie de Mary est à foutre à la poubelle, à présent. Je sais qu'il va me mettre en pièces, puis la tuer. Ou le contraire.**

**Je réfléchis. La première possibilité ferait du mal à Mary. La deuxième me ferait du mal à moi.**

**Peut-être que si je l'énervais, il commencerait par moi ?**

**De toute façon, nous allions tous les deux mourir : cette sinistre vérité sautait aux yeux.**

**A moins que...**

**Je jette un coup d'œil vers le lit. Le temps de l'atteindre, James pourra-t-il réagir ? En... disons un millième de seconde ?**

**« Il ne te touchera pas, Mary. Tu as confiance en moi ?**

**─ J'ai confiance en toi, Gab', chuchote-t-elle.**

**─ Quel romantisme ! glousse James. On pourrait en faire un bouquin ! »**

**Alors, avant qu'il ait le temps de se rendre compte de ce qui se passe, je bondis sur le lit. J'incline la tête. D'une main, je soulève les cheveux ébène de Mary.**

**Et je mords.**


	10. Chapitre 9 : Alice

─ Nessie !

Renesmée chercha du regard la voix qui l'appelait. Quand elle l'identifia, elle sourit, l'air ravi.

─ Zafrina ! Je suis tellement contente de te voir ! Ça fait longtemps !

─ Six ans, au moins ! Tu es splendide ! Un vrai ange. Cette robe est superbe !

Je lui adressai un sourire triomphal.

─ C'est moi qui l'ai obligée à l'enfiler, ris-je.

─ Bon choix, approuva-t-elle.

Puis elle se retourna vers Nessie. Mieux vaut valait les laisser se retrouver. Ce n'était plus la femme et l'enfant, à présent, mais deux égales.

Je parcourus la pièce du regard, survolant les ballons roses et bleus, l'énorme gâteau dont les humains et les loups-garous s'empiffraient et les montagnes de paquets rayés – à côté de cadeaux déjà déballés dont un porte-bébé, plusieurs hochets, pleins de peluches et plus de vêtements qu'il n'en fallait. Une musique assourdissante résonnait.

Je remarquai Bella, qui fixait l'autre bout de la pièce avec l'expression la plus hargneuse qui fût. Je ne tardai pas à en comprendre la raison : Tanya se trémoussait, gloussait et secouait les cheveux en parlant à Edward.

J'échangeai un regard éloquent avec Esmée, qui suffit à me confirmer qu'elle pensait la même chose que moi. Une envie de meurtre luisait avec un peu trop d'insistance dans les yeux dorés de Bella.

« Tu es jalouse ! rigole Edward.

─ Non ! C'est juste que... je ne supporte pas la façon dont elle te tourne autour ! » fulmine Bella.

─ De l'eau dans le gaz, murmura une voix.

─ Oh, salut Rosalie. Tu as remarqué, aussi ?

─ Bon, je vais y aller, lançai-je.

─ Je viens avec toi, me répondit Rose.

─ Oh, Edward ! Ta fille est _si grande_, minauda Tanya. Je te connais depuis toujours, et te voilà grand-père ! Oh là là, que tu m'as manqué ! rajouta-t-elle en le serrant dans ses bras.

Il eut un sourire gêné. Il connaissait très bien les intentions de Tanya, mais en bon gentleman, il n'osait pas la rembarrer.

─ On sait que tu la détestes, Bella, mais essaye de te maîtriser, lui intimai-je.

─ Rappelle toi _qui _il a épousé, rajouta Rosalie.

─ Tu es plus jolie.

─ Moins exhibitionniste.

─ Il t'aime plus.

─ Et puis qui est la mère de son enfant ? Sûrement pas cette pouffiasse.

─ Rose ! protestai-je. Elle fait partie de la famille !

─ Et alors ?

─ Vous avez raison. C'est une pouffiasse, et je vais aller récupérer mon mari, déclara Bella. Sur ce, à tout à l'heure !

Elle nous fit un clin d'œil et se dirigea vers Edward.

_Toi, ne laisse pas cette allumeuse de Tanya t'approcher, frangin, ou tu auras affaire à moi ! _prévins-je Edward.

Il fit semblant de ne pas m'entendre – comme il avait fait semblant de pas entendre notre conversation –, et il enlaça sa femme. Tanya s'éloigna, contrariée.

« Je t'aime, Edward », murmure Bella.

Ah. Voilà qui était mieux.

« Qui c'est ?

─ Salut, Jazz », fais-je en me retournant pour l'embrasser.

Le mois dernier, quand Renesmée avait timidement murmuré à son chéri et à sa famille qu'elle tait enceinte, personne ne l'avait vraiment réprimandée pour son imprudence – après Edward et Bella, personne ne s'en était senti le droit.

Bref, Emmett s'était moqué, Rosalie avait tiqué face à cette nouvelle grossesse dont elle n'était pas la commanditaire, Esmée s'était réjouie, Carlisle avait eu l'air intrigué par ce nouveau mélange humain/vampire/loup-garou, Jasper avait souri face à l'atmosphère bienheureuse de la pièce, Edward avait félicité, Bella avait approuvé et je m'étais vantée de l'avoir découvert avant les autres.

Rien de très anormal, quoi.

─ Qui c'est ? fit une voix surgie derrière mon dos.

Je sentis des mains se poser sur mes yeux.

─ Salut, Jazz.

Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser, et il passa ses bras autour de ma taille.

─ Alors, cette fête ?

─ Superbe. Comme toi. Cette robe est magnifique.

─ N'est-ce pas ? Je l'ai convaincu de la mettre à la place de cette horreur rouge – on aurait dit une nuisette, je te jure.

─ Mais non, pas celle de Nessie, rigola-t-il. La tienne.

─ Oh. Ce n'est qu'une babiole que j'ai dénichée dans une vieille boutique.

Un original de chez Dior. A rayures noires et blanches, fermée dans le dos par un nœud après un dos nu triangulaire. Vintage et beau à mourir. Payée par mon amoureux... seize mille dollars.

Ce que je n'allais sûrement pas lui avouer. De toute façon, les garçons n'y connaissaient rien.

─ C'est même toi qui le l'a offert, lui dis-je.

─ Ah... combien ? marmonna-t-il.

─ Trois fois rien.

─ Alors content de t'avoir fait plaisir dans mon dos. Tu veux m'épouser ?

Je me crispai aussitôt, même s'il l'avait dit sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

─ Je t'ai déjà dit que _non_, Jazz.

─ Pourquoi ?

─ Pas ici.

Il me regarda, l'air obstinée. Je sentis une vague de tendresse artificielle m'envahir. J'avais soudain très, très envie de dire oui.

─ Arrête d'essayer de me manipuler.

─ Explique-moi au moins pourquoi !

─ Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'avais pas envie. Ça ne vient pas toi, Jasper. C'est moi. C'est moi qui ne suis pas du genre à me trémousser en robe blanche pour annoncer au monde que je t'aime. Il n'a pas besoin de le savoir. Tu le sais et ça me suffit, affirmai-je.

Il renonça, et cela me fit mal au cœur. Encore une fois. Je savais à quel point mon refus le vexait, et j'en étais désolée. Mais mes paroles n'en étaient pas moins vraies.

Ce que je ne savais pas, par contre, c'est que j'allais bientôt devoir réviser ma théorie.


End file.
